Little By Little
by deletmepls
Summary: Victorie Weasley is head over heels for Teddy Lupin. Unfortunately, he doesn't seem to know she exists. Vic is determined to solve that problem with the help of her friends, concert tickets, and some strategically placed glitter. Rated M for language, and later on, explicit content.
1. Chapter 1

August 31st, 2015

Dear Diary,

I'm Victoire. Victoire Weasley. Most people would be pretty surprised if they knew I was starting a diary. Then again, most people are idiots. The main reason I'm doing this is because Aunt Ginny had a dairy when she was 11, and she got possessed by Voldemort. Like, how cool is that? So any time you want to write back, that would be totally rad.

Okay, I get it. You want to know more about me first. My full name is Victoire Felicienne Weasley. Call me Vic though. Most people do. Under pain of death. You might hear I'm a little scary. Bullshit. I'm just... intense.

It might be because I'm the first Weasley in roughly a million generations to be sorted into Slytherin. Despite the "Light" side winning the war, there's still a bit of prejudice against us. The Slytherins stay away because I'm a Weasley, and the others stay away because I'm a Slytherin. The whole Veela thing doesn't help.

I love muggle horror films, roller coasters, totally wonky hipster music and Teddy Lupin. Oops. Didn't really mean to write that, but now that I have... Teddy is SO cool! He's a seventh year, really good at playing the guitar, can change his hair, like, any color he wants, and he's fucking hot! Crap, I'm not supposed to use that word. Well, as long as mum doesn't look in here.

I have two younger siblings-so far, at least. Mama and dad are so damn lovey-dovey a new baby could pop out anytime and I wouldn't be a bit surprised. It's rather disgusting, really. There's Dominique and Louis. Domi is okay, I guess, she's rather quiet for a Weasley to be honest. Louis is a pain in the arse. Or PITA as I like to say. The parents still haven't caught on to any of my slang, thank Godric.

Well, anyways, that's all the semi-boring writing crap I have in me today. We're heading back to Hogwarts tomorrow, and I've still got loads to pack.

x

Vic

* * *

Vic looked up from her journal and rolled her shoulders. She got antsy if she sat too long anywhere. She stood up and dropped the journal into her large brown leather duffel. She would have preferred something newer, maybe in a dark green, or black, but this old thing was still far better than the trunks mum and dad had had to use. I mean, trunks. Really? So impractical. Not to mention stupid looking.

"Princess! Get your are down here!" Vic rolled her eyes. Dad had always insisted on calling her by the stupid nickname, even when she dyed her hair black and got a belly button piercing. He had been pretty pissed about that.

The hair dye was long gone now, with Vic preferring to keep her hair long and blonde. It looked much better against her freckly skin than black did. It set her eyes off nicely as well. She'd always thought they were her best feature.

Vic tossed her hair over one shoulder and complex down the stairs, pulling her bags behind her. She turned to face her Dad with a grin on her face. "I'm Ready!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! I hope you guys all enjoyed this first chapter. I certainly did, and I can't wait to hear what y'all have to say! Next chapter we'll have our first interactions between Vic and her housemates. Also a certain blue haired hipster will be making an appearance, so stay tuned!**

 **Read and Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

Yo. So all my dorm mates are officially bitches. Normally I would try not to call any woman a bitch because of all the reading Aunt Hermione and I have been doing, but damn son, these bitches are _bitches_. No, seriously. Within 5 minutes of my arrival they had managed to insult my family approximately 37 times. Last year they mostly left me alone, but apparently something happened over the summer to make them hate me.

The blokes are all acting weird too. They keep looking at me like I have antennae. Or maybe a third boob. They have been staring at my chest a lot.

I got roped into going to a party tonight. Adelina my waaaaay too bubbly Hufflepuff friend(yes,Slytherins can have Hufflepuff friends) mentioned Teddy was hosting a party and she already told him that I was going and so I couldn't say no. So now I have to find something to wear that doesn't smell like shit.

Eek.

x

Vic

* * *

"No way in Hell." Vic quelled her over eager friend with four words. "But Vic..." She shook her head. "I will not dress like a cheap slore to get the attention of Teddy Lupin,even if he is the sexiest guy in school."

Adelaides horror filled expression told Vic all she needed to know before she turned around. "I have no idea what a slore is,but I thank you for your kind comment on my so called sexiness." Vic bit her lip and turned around.

"Oh." she squeaked. "Hi Teddy."

 **A/N:Predictable? Yes. Cliche? Yes. Do I give a shit? No. As you can probably tell I am exhausted. And my laptop broke so I am writing this on my kindle. my ancient, touchscreenless kindle. Forgive my shoddy writing.**


End file.
